


《情有独钟》chapter 17

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [17]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 36





	《情有独钟》chapter 17

屋内缠绵的久别重逢的小情侣正是火热，两个人抱在一起在大床上滚了几圈，李赫宰身上的衣服早已不知所踪。  
他眼里好像燃起两团火，李东海想，不然自己为什么这么热。李赫宰的目光所到之处均像燃起火，烧得他跟着胸口剧烈起伏。  
李东海闭上眼去吻李赫宰的脖子，想起这一整天alpha都小心翼翼围着他打转，时不时硬憋出几句话逗自己开口。他轻轻吻过皮肤，听见人呼吸更加粗重在心底叹息。

赫宰啊，真是……  
不要对他这么好，他会又想哭的。

李东海似乎比以前主动的多，李赫宰有点惊喜，最后一次水乳交融时omega惊恐的表情一直是他的噩梦，他生怕李东海仍然被噩梦缠身不敢肆意妄为，却没想到李东海会主动。  
那双小手从他肩胛顺着脊柱抚摸，在腰间缓缓摩挲，调皮的在后腰画圈。李赫宰埋头在人脖颈处流连，他喜欢李东海仰起头呻吟时滚动的喉结和青筋，喜欢陷入情欲时迷蒙看他的表情。  
李东海从腰间抚过李赫宰小腹时却突然顿住，趁人正动情毫无防备的时候翻身压在他身上，凑到小腹前皱起眉。  
李赫宰暗道一声不好。

“你这怎么有道疤？”李东海凑近了看，新长出的肉相较周围更粉一些，一看就是最近才好的伤。  
李赫宰哑着嗓子道“你再不让我抱一下，别的地方也会有。”  
李东海嗔怪的瞪他一眼，看着那道疤心疼的直皱眉，手指轻轻抚过。  
“疼不疼？”

李赫宰摇摇头，眼神更暗，李东海趴的这个地方实在太微妙了，鼻息喷洒在小腹上某处也跟着愈发兴奋。他轻轻抓住李东海的手十指扣住，小家伙蹙眉看他一眼，又低下头在他小腹研究那道疤。  
“你受伤了，我为什么不知道..”  
omega毛茸茸的头在他腹前，漂亮的鼻尖几乎快要挨到皮肤，长长的睫毛垂着。李赫宰从上看着，忍不住去揉揉他的头发。李东海长得好看，每次这样看过去都格外惹人疼，蜷在他身前像只待顺毛的小兽。  
“你亲亲就不疼了。”李赫宰抚着他的脸颊，轻轻点了点“没关系，已经好了。”

话还没说完，只见李东海真的依他所言，皱着小脸吻了下伤疤，柔软的唇瓣似蜻蜓点水一般轻柔的吻了下离开。李东海瞧着那疤痕看了半天，终于想起这是什么，这明明是枪伤。他蹭了蹭李赫宰的手，又亲了亲。  
“不要受伤。”

李赫宰轻笑，摸摸李东海的头沉声答应。起身把人拉到自己身前抱住，压着怀里的人慢慢倒回床上，从后颈的腺体温柔绵长的沿脊柱慢慢向下吻去，手脚缠在一起好像同生共体。他抚着人腰间让李东海趴在床上，亲了亲耳朵。  
“心疼？”

李东海点了点头，反手环住他重复顶弄动作的腰，手掌贴着后腰抚摸，生涩稚嫩的回应他。李赫宰轻笑，顺着吻到李东海腰间。舌尖划过无意识翘起的臀瓣，轻轻扒开露出隐蔽的小穴，穴口周围水光涟涟，情液已经溢出穴口黏在周围的皮肤上。  
“那就不要再离开我了。”李赫宰埋头在臀缝之中，灵活的舌头浅浅舔过穴口的褶皱探入，又撑起身子和人交换吻，亲昵的蹭了蹭侧脸。  
“没关系吗？”

Omega努力撑起上身，吊着春意的眼角泫然欲泣地回过头，漂亮的猫咪唇微微撅起，嗔怪的瞪他一眼。  
“那你忍着吧..”  
“你回来了我忍什么。”李赫宰笑着去吻他，手掌贴着人的腰线下滑，压低声音唤道“海海..宝宝…我很想你…”  
李东海紧张的弓起脊背，李赫宰压低了的嗓音钻进他耳中登时软了半边身子。那双大手掐着他的腰抬高，指腹绕穴口打转几圈插入，随意搅弄几下就传出一阵水声。李赫宰在人臀瓣上咬了一口。  
“瘦了，屁股上都没肉了。”

李东海呜咽一声埋头被褥中，耳朵红的好似烧起来。

他们已经有很久没这么亲昵过，李东海手指蜷缩成一团绞紧身下的被子，然后被汗湿的大手握住。李赫宰压上他的身体，坚实的胸膛紧贴脊背，扳过他的头耳鬓厮磨。  
“晚上有没有想我？”  
说话间性器的头部撑开紧缩的后穴，李东海吃痛的咬住下唇。太久没跟李赫宰在一起，已经开始吃不消他的尺寸了。李赫宰一边吻着他的脸颊一边扶着自己慢慢顶进，手掌从人腿根摸到小腹，握住前端套弄。  
他含着人的耳垂舔弄，又辗转吻住李东海的唇“在害羞吗，我快被你夹断了，放松一点…”  
“你..闭嘴！呃……别乱动..好胀…”  
李东海呼吸十分急促，努力放松身体接纳深入的性器，紧缩的甬道被一点点撑开，alpha的手覆住他的手，一根根撑开握在手中。  
“小海…海海…” 

“唔……”  
Alpha紧紧压住他，李东海觉得自己周身都在发热，理智迷失在铺天盖地压下来的气息中。身体被一点点打开，当下身完全契合后李赫宰不由得发出满足的低喘，在那不断变换形状的蝴蝶骨上落下吻，鼻尖蹭着腺体。  
李东海难耐的撑起上身，腰间向下塌出一个饱满的弧形，那道漂亮的曲线一直到股间又上扬，连在李赫宰胯前。被人顶一下臀肉便弹了弹，后腰上两个浅浅的腰窝也跟着加深，omega泫然欲泣的表情更加分。  
“不要…你不要动…”  
他快要哭了，下身撑得好胀，错觉自己小腹都被撑得鼓起来。  
“呜..你不要动…求求你。啊！我不行…”  
交合处的撞击声清晰可见，李赫宰整根抽出又快速顶进，大手牢牢掐住细腰桎梏在身前。他听到人的哭叫声笑着顶了顶“这才刚开始，别这么激动宝宝。”

“不……呃、轻点…太大了…啊……太大了、不要”

床头昏黄灯光照在李东海身上，顺滑紧致的身体在灯光下变得朦胧。李赫宰瞧着人皱眉的侧脸，俯下身背上留下牙印，顺着吻到耳垂。

“这么紧…真乖。”

李东海迷蒙的睁开眼，久违的快感让暴露在空气中的身体起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，甬道止不住收缩夹紧体内的那根巨物。不管他怎么哭叫求饶似乎都没能让李赫宰心软，贯穿他的力道好像要把他顶穿，交合处的啪啪声在房间内回响，他几乎哭出声求饶，却被人在臀上重重打了几巴掌。  
李东海实在受不住这么激烈的性事，扭着身子从李赫宰手中逃脱，手臂无措地抓着凌乱的床褥向前爬，又被一把扯住腿拉回身前。李赫宰欺身压住人，将他圈在自己身下。  
“不许跑。”

李东海呜咽着抬起头，双手被反抓在身后动弹不得，在那根顶进深处拉着他的胳膊迎合。体内深处不断向下流着情潮，快感如同海浪冲上沙滩，李东海失去焦距的目光茫然的盯着床单。强烈的快感席卷全身，进出的性器准确找到那一点反复顶弄，他大腿都在发抖，后穴止不住的收缩。

“呃……好深、唔..别顶那，啊！太大了…”  
“不要……呃、好大……赫…嗯轻、轻一点，唔轻..”  
Omega呜咽着乞求，上身悬在半空中已经开始泛红。分别数月的alpha似乎已经失去理智，每一次的撞击都用上十成的力道，交合处皮肤被拍打的泛红，和臀瓣上的掌印相连格外色情。李赫宰用力向前一顶松开桎梏人的手，李东海软着身子倒回床上，大腿还在因为情欲打着哆嗦。他紧跟着贴上去插进，故意并拢omega的双腿抽插，不出意外地听到人呜呜的求饶。

“赫…哥哥、唔哥哥…放过我吧呜…啊太重了、我受不了…”

“好，那我们换个地方。”李赫宰咬了咬李东海羞红的耳垂，腰间用力熟门熟路地撞进内腔。以前进入过多次的腔口已经变得松软，柔软的裹住侵入的性器，内壁不住收缩热情地缠上柱身。  
李东海尖叫着弓起身子，一阵热流流下，李赫宰向外抽身跟着一起流出小穴。他笑着抹了一把塞进李东海嘴里搅弄“水真多。”

李东海只在他塞进手指的时候嘤咛一声，半眯着眼睛顺从的含住侵入口腔的手指，乖顺得舔过指腹用力吸吮。在李赫宰顶进时发出娇柔的呻吟，软绵绵的任人摆弄自己，将他拉起来抱在身上。  
夜还很长，李东海拖长了尾音呻吟，面色潮红的被抱在李赫宰怀里起伏，手臂交叉环住李赫宰的脖子，在alpha强烈的攻势下脑海中只剩下快感。  
李赫宰直直盯着怀里人的脸庞，温柔地吻去眼角的泪水，柔声哄他。  
“乖…让我多疼你…”

与此同时的另一边，夜色中一艘轮船缓缓驶入港湾，一批批集装箱在夜色中运入关内。其中一个集装箱隶属一家国际物流公司，在箱子统一过安检以后装拣上货车。夜深时分又是货流量巨大的时刻，正在忙碌的工作人员无一人注意到其中一个快递箱在过了安检以后变得异常，细微的倒计时声音被嘈杂的噪音吞没。那辆装着炸弹的箱子被封锁在车厢中开往市区，箱子的物流单上写着它的最终目的地。  
——收件人：李赫宰

金希澈睁眼的时候已经上午时分了，下到一楼看见厨房内忙碌的身影心里一暖，走过去抱住腰。  
“这种事让佣人做就好，腰不酸？看来是我不努力。”

“这么大的人了别胡说八道。”朴正洙笑骂一句，专注手上的动作，一边拿调料罐一边道“我煲了鸡汤，一会你给东海送过去。”  
他停顿了一秒，转过身威胁“你不许偷喝，给人家补身子的。”

金希澈嗯嗯啊啊应了，啵的一声亲在朴正洙脸颊“我给你看着火，你去坐会。”

楼上的房间内，大床上的两个人正抱在一起睡着，omega的脸颊埋在alpha胸膛，搭在腰间的手臂把他紧紧抱在怀里。屋内充斥着暧昧旖旎的味道，混在雪松和甜蛋糕中。地上凌乱扔着的衣服和床单更昭示昨晚性事的激烈，alpha露在被子外的肩膀尽是抓痕和咬痕叠在上面。  
手机震动声打破了屋内宁静，李东海不耐烦的嘟囔几句，刚抬起手臂就呻吟出声。昨晚被李赫宰摁着从床上到浴室，折腾到最后他都不记得是怎么结束的，最后的记忆就是灭顶的快感将他吞没。

“赫……吵。”

李赫宰摸索着拿起手机，看清来电后立刻清醒过来。他吻了吻李东海的发顶“我去接电话，你接着睡。”

“嗯……”李东海困的糊里糊涂，眼睛都没睁又沉沉睡去。  
李赫宰翻身下床挂断电话，仔细给李东海拉好被子才起身离开，随手抓了件浴袍穿上打开阳台门。  
今天是开春以来阳光最好的一天，李赫宰迎着上午暖洋洋的太阳回拨，却在听清电话那头的话以后身体一点点凉下来。

“李队，今早有一个送到你家的快递里边是炸弹，刚刚爆炸了。”

李赫宰僵在原地，浑身的血液开始倒流，凉意顺着脊柱上爬。他晃了晃身子，扶住栏杆才站稳，老半天以后找回声音。  
“……我爸妈呢？”

“李司令在部队里，李夫人正好不在家，万幸都躲开了。”

李赫宰长出口气，跌坐进阳台的椅子上。  
“有人受伤吗？”

“那个炸弹威力不算大，没波及多少，只不过附近的车和窗户都遭殃了。”  
那边顿了顿，又道“还好这快递放在门口，威力也不大，不然真是难说了。”

“我一会赶回去，麻烦你了。”李赫宰挂掉电话脱力靠在椅背。  
他怎么也没想到独狼会愈发猖狂，幸亏今天没人在家快递扔在院门口，不然按照正常时间，那个快递肯定在他家里。在家里如果炸起来，李赫宰出了一身冷汗，他不敢想后果。  
阳台门轻轻打开，李东海睡眼惺忪地裹着毯子出来。李赫宰一看见他赶紧站起身，打横把人抱回屋里。  
“怎么起来了。”  
“感觉你好像不太对，出什么事了吗？”李东海乖乖搂住李赫宰的脖子被塞回温暖的被窝里，激情一晚过后懒洋洋的，慢悠悠将一个甜腻的吻印在李赫宰脸颊。  
李赫宰望着他迷迷糊糊的可爱模样更加后怕，把人塞进被窝后揉了揉头“家里出了点事，我得回去看看。抱歉，没法陪你了。”

“怎么了？”李东海勉强睁开一条缝，他浑身酸痛的厉害，尤其大腿和那隐蔽之处，怎么都不舒服。  
李赫宰又亲了亲他“等我回去看看。你乖乖等我，哪都别去。”  
李东海眯着眼睛撅起嘴，十分不满，被窝里伸出手有气无力的在人胳膊上拍一巴掌，从鼻腔里挤出哼声抱怨两句。李赫宰在他唇上亲了一口，捏捏脸颊。  
“乖，听哥哥话。”

李东海登时脸老红，他只有在两个人床上的时候才会这么叫李赫宰，这人青天白日的说出来，羞死他算了。  
他把被蒙过头，费力翻过身背对李赫宰，缩在被里闷闷的说道。  
“你快走！讨厌死了！”

李赫宰下楼的时候特意跟金希澈说了一遍刚才接到的电话，这一向对他面冷心热的大舅哥听完目光有些担忧。  
“你……你那个朋友，让他的人跟着你吧，东海今天肯定不出门的。”  
说到这金希澈又开始弟控属性爆发，大眼睛使劲瞪了一眼今天明显吃饱喝足春风得意的人。  
“他也下不了床吧。”

李赫宰不好意思笑笑，目光触及楼上收起笑容，皱眉道“不光东海，哥你也注意安全。”

金希澈拍拍他肩膀“去吧，早点回来，有需要帮忙的给我打电话。”

李赫宰赶到家里的时候父母已经到了，院门附近一片狼藉，现场拉起了警戒线。他走到门口看见警//hexie//察系统的老熟人，拍拍肩询问起炸弹种类。  
话刚说几句，李母看见他来了赶紧走过来“哎哟，还好东海的车都在后院放着，不然放在前头遭了殃，他知道了又得伤心。”  
末了，又上下打量李赫宰一番。  
“哎？你不是去他家了么，怎么这么快回来了。”

李赫宰张了张嘴，有点不适应。虽说他之前明显感觉到妈妈对李东海的态度有所改变，但突然这样亲近他倒有点不适应了。  
像是知道他在想什么，李母拍了下他胳膊。  
“要不是那天东海帮我搬花，也不至于出后来这么多事。我也想了一下，这是个好孩子，你又喜欢，也挺好的。”  
“看你这一阵子像没魂了似的，你跟他在一起可不是这样的，话变多了还知道笑了。”

李赫宰轻笑，抱了抱李母“谢谢妈。”

虽然这现场看起来可怖，不过家里没太多受损。只是前院和大门遭了殃，窗户的玻璃也都被震碎，院墙的砖墙碎了一地。所幸这炸弹是小型的，又放的远，也算是他们家有福气。  
李赫宰围着房子转了几圈，给金希澈打了电话找人来把李东海的宝贝机车运回家。他家这样短时间内都没法住人，正好把李东海喜欢的都一起弄回去，哄着他高兴。  
他陪着父母楼上楼下查看一圈，定下要重新休整的东西便关上房子的大门。李父一边往外走一边问道“小孩怎么样了？好几个月没回来了吧。”

说到李东海，李赫宰叹了口气“比走的时候好多了，但还是不爱讲话，话比我还少。”

“多陪陪吧，差点让人家的孩子出事，确实是咱们的问题。”李父拍了下儿子的胳膊“我跟你妈不用你担心，你顾好小孩和自己就行。”  
李赫宰点点头，没说话。他送父母上车刚要转身，李父却突然降下车窗。  
“那边已经开始在摸底了，顺利的话不出今年就能解决。”

李赫宰愣住，随即握紧拳沉声道“我早已经准备好了，多久都能等。”

李东海是被金希澈吵醒的，房门一下子打开，金希澈大摇大摆闯进来大呼小叫，丝毫没有把人从睡梦中吓醒的自觉。  
“呀！起床了！赶紧起来，我告诉你我可是没有耐心，不像你家兵哥哥有心思亲你，再不起来就把你的被扔了！”

李东海哼哼唧唧的看了眼金希澈，扭着小屁股背对他，被子蒙过头顶。他乏得厉害，除了睡觉什么都不想。  
金希澈坐到床边放下手里的碗。  
“我数三个数。一，二……”  
“我难受……让我躺一会。”李东海闷闷的开口，眼睛一直闭着。  
大概是因为他们真的分开太久了，李赫宰昨晚一直抱着他不肯停下，嘴唇贴着他皮肤喃喃。当时被爱意包围胸腔涨得满满的，尽力去回应他，以至于现在的不适也是满满的。  
金希澈拍了拍他“把鸡汤喝了再睡，哪能空着肚子。”

李东海哼哼两声，被子下动了动，努力撑起身子。金希澈坐在床边看他艰难起身的样子脸色愈发黑，一边嫌弃的拧紧眉一边小心把人扶起来。被子从胸前滑落后密密麻麻的吻痕清晰可见，李东海脸上一热，赶忙抓过被子挡在身前，还不好意思地抬眼看金希澈，一副小媳妇儿的模样。  
金希澈立马翻了个白眼，还挡什么，看得一清二楚。

李东海没什么精神，乖乖喝完鸡汤靠在床头，眼睛有些肿，嗓子也是哑的。他抱着被子绞手指，半天才低低开口。  
“哥你看我干嘛..”

“你说说你这点出息。”金希澈恨铁不成钢，戳了下弟弟的脑门儿“就你这样李赫宰会膨胀的，想把alpha抓在手心里得学会欲擒故纵。”

“昨天是哥你说这样他会开心的..”李东海瓮声瓮气的埋怨，说说话就调整一下坐姿，最后干脆滑进被窝里躺着。  
金希澈扶额，也没说是一定要这种程度。

李赫宰再回去的时候已经黄昏，进门以后金希澈已经坐在沙发上等他了，见他走过来扬了下下巴。  
“坐。”

李赫宰腿一软，差点要磕头。

“东海住家里，你没意见吧？”金希澈直直看过去，脸上写着‘你有意见就死定了’几个大字。  
他以为李赫宰会反对，却没想到人只是皱了下眉，然后轻轻点头说好。

“只要是为他好，我都可以。”李赫宰对上金希澈的视线，目光有些希翼“我能来看他吗？”

金希澈点点头，他又不是要拆散人家，只是现在这个情况李东海住在自己家里更好一些。虽然他不喜欢李赫宰，但不得不承认李赫宰算是靠谱的alpha，而且李东海也喜欢。  
李赫宰表情轻松许多，只要能见到人就好，其他的都不重要。在家里更自由，想玩什么玩什么，金希澈也能多陪陪，不让李东海觉得孤单。他无意识摩挲指腹，目光移向窗外不远处已经摆好的一排机车。  
他很想念那个张扬活泼的李东海，骑在机车上摘下帽子时得意的神情，像午时太阳一样明媚的笑容挂在脸上，古灵精怪地恶作剧也可爱。  
是只属于他一人的小太阳啊…

TBC.  
by：玻璃


End file.
